JoJo Spatafora
|hometown = Staten Island, NY|occupation = Bartender|Currently1 = Evicted|TwitterUserName = JoJoDoll1|InstagramUserName = jojospatafora|FacebookUserName = jojobaby22}} Josephine "JoJo" Spatafora was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 14. JoJo was a member of Team Britney in the Coaches twist. She was evicted in week 2 by a vote of 5-1. She placed 13th. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Josephine "JoJo" Spatafora Age: 26 Hometown: Staten Island, N.Y. Occupation: Bartender Three adjectives that describe you: Thankful, different and sparkling. Favorite Activities: Rollerblading, dancing, cooking, traveling and ice skating. Most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Not having a computer, cell phone or TV, although it’s pretty cool to just block everything out. I have no kids or special someone to go home to so it wouldn't really bother me as long as I can chill in the backyard and tan. Strategy for winning “Big Brother:” Of course I have a strategy, but is it smart to tell you? Is this a trick question? Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most or least: I like Evil Dick the most because he’s “real.” I don't like the red headed girl that got engaged to one of the other guys....Rachel? She thinks a lot of herself and her laugh is so annoying! What are you afraid of: Snakes and creepy crawlers, sometimes heights and I don't like the dark either - I watch too many horror movies. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Everything happens for a reason... it’s a cliché, but true. What would you take into the house and why: Chapstick so my lips stay soft, and a toothbrush because you have to brush your teeth - DUH! What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: I would try to keep a semi-low profile and stay as humble as possible. I would love to donate money to charities because I know what it’s like to not have a lot.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/115109/ Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History *Note: In Week 1, JoJo, Shane, and Willie won the first HOH competition, but their coach, Britney, had to choose who would be HOH. She chose Willie. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * In 2013, JoJo was in a relationship with Big Brother Canada 1 star Alec Beall, but on September 25th of the same year, they revealed that it had been a practical joke that they had planned together and that they had never actually dated. Trivia * Jojo is the fifth houseguest houseguest to never vote with the majority while in the house, following Nakomis Dedmon from Big Brother All-Stars (US), Kail Harbick, Laura Crosby, and Cassi Colvin. ** They would later be followed by Jeremy McGuire, Kaitlin Barnaby, Bronte D'Acquisto, Cody Nickson, Chris Williams, and Rockstar Lantry. *** Even though Cody and Rockstar did vote correctly for the winner while in the jury, they never voted with the majority when in the game. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:13th Place